Through The Shadow Of Death
by Mr. Red Hex
Summary: He'd failed once when he lost to Pein, he wasn't about to blow this second chance even if it was in death…
1. Till Death Do Us Part

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Hollow speaking"**

_**Hollow Thinking**_

Pre-story rant: Yet again I find myself inspired to start a fic while I have a slew of others unfinished. However this one is special. Death of a Demon, Birth of An… was discontinued recently and this fic is supposed to be its spiritual successor. And I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure that it kicks ass!

**Due note this story starts begins on a tangent where Naruto LOST to Pein during the Konoha Invasion Arc.**

Summary: He'd failed once when he lost to Pein, he wasn't about to blow this second chance even if it was in death…

* * *

Through The Shadow Of Death

Chapter One: Till Death Do Us Part

* * *

'_This makes Sasuke's Chidori seem like a love tap. Did Gaara really manage to go through this for three days?'_ was the first coherent thought to pass through Naruto's mind after waking up from his latest defeat.

Pein, the six-person villager killer, managed to subdue the Kyuubi right after he lost control.

If he could Naruto would chastise himself for losing his cool like that, but as it currently stood the vast ocean that was Kyuubi's youki was being forcibly ripped from his body.

"Nagato are you sure you should be attempting the extraction process so soon? You spent nearly all of your chakra fight the Kyuubi vessel," Konan pleaded with her leader and friend.

Unfortunately the red headed Rinnegan bearer was too wrapped up in his Messiah complex to listen to her reasoning.

"Konan the boy is too dangerous to be left alone. You saw what he was capable of when tapping into the Fox's chakra, and I doubt I could restrain him a second especially when a majority of my Paths destroyed,"

Konan just bit her lip silently and prayed for the best. Hopefully someone, possibly even the true God, would hear her pleas and spare her friend anymore suffering.

"Gai-sensei we have to mount a rescue attempt, if Akatsuki gets their hands on the Kyuubi,"

"Then Naruto dies," the spandex wearing jonin finished for his former rival's last remaining student.

Looking around them Gai was visibly sickened by the devastation. Every fiber in his body just wanted to breakdown and weep, but instead he steeled himself.

As the last able bodied jonin elite within the village, the responsibility of protecting Konoha and guarding her interest fell to him.

"Sakura I need you to gather any willing and able bodied ninja you think would be up to the task of taking on Akatsuki,"

"We're going to rescue Naruto?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yes, and we're going to avenge all those you fell here today. Or die trying,"

* * *

A rumble aroused Naruto from his slumber. Or the closest he could get to sleep while mind-numbing pain constantly shot through his body.

'_How long has it been? Hours, days, weeks!'_ the blonde thought to himself with no way of knowing that nearly three days had passed and the extraction process was almost complete.

Akatsuki had caught a break. Being down so many members it should have taken at least a week to get as far as they had, but because Naruto expelled so much of the fox's chakra – enough to nearly free it in the process of defending himself – the normally sluggish and resistant youki slipped like loose sand through the seal and into the statue.

However their luck ran out about fifteen minutes ago when the remnants of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai assaulted their hide out, bringing all the ferocity of the war back to their doorstep tenfold.

Team Gai was quick to settle their score with Kisame; twin Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus) between a Soshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons) and into a Hakke: Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms), made literal mincemeat of the shark shinobi.

Guarding their sides, the remaining members of Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten consisting of: Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Chouji slowly destroyed Zetsu and every piece of flora that the plant ninja turned against them.

They finally caught a lucky break when Ino successfully mind swapped herself with the strange shinobi. However they hadn't accounted for the fact that two minds inhabited his one body, and while Ino restrained one half the other broke away and killed them both.

The sight of another friend dead pushed Chouji over the edge and after popping two of his family's three secret pills in one go, the fat fighter ground the plant ninja into tofu.

However once Taka, lead by the traitor Leaf Sasuke, appeared on the field the tides quickly changed for the Konoha combatants.

Juugo, the original carrier of the curse seal, immediately went on a rampage. Kiba took the brunt of his wrath but was soundly pummeled to death while Shino died painful after draining all of the bipolar sociopath's poisonous chakra.

Chouji, who was feeling the aftereffects of taking two of his secret pills at once, was no match for Suigetsu. Popping the third pill, the lone Akimichi managed to shatter the swordsmen's weapon with a palm strike but was quickly beheaded with the broken tip after he collapsed from exhaustion.

Sakura, who'd been going toe to toe with Karin for whole the battle, launched a desperate gambit and managed to break the researcher nin with a Slug Sannin class haymaker just in time to engage Sasuke one on one as he finished off Team Gai.

Neither of Team Seven's remaining members were in pristine condition. Karin managed to score more than a few glancing blows while the combined efforts of Team Gai managed to close a few tenketsu and completely shatter Sasuke's right arm before passing onto through the void.

'_Sasuke made his choice, now its time to make mine,'_ Sakura told herself as she cocked back her first punch. Naruto had always been there for her, now it was her turn to return the favor.

* * *

"Pein we have to stop the extraction process this place is collapsing," Konan begged her childhood friend.

The collateral damage from the remaining Sannin apprentices was tearing the place apart. Realizing the folly in wasting his life and possibly releasing the Kyuubi Nagato was about to relent to Konan's demands but a familiar distortion of chakra stopped him in his tracks.

"Not so fast Nagato, do you really think I'd let you leave when we are so close to accomplishing our mission," Madara humbugged after phasing back into reality.

It was unsettling, even downright chilling, to Konan how the man seemed to be everywhere at once. However she wasn't going to let some fossil of an Uchiha and his petty grudge with his village cost her the person she was closest to in the world.

Unfortunately Madara had other plans, and with a simple phasing of his hand the ancestral Uchiha closed his grip around the paper woman's heart.

"Konan!" Nagato cried as the woman fell limp to the ground, like a doll cut from its strings.

"Oh come now Nagato, with your Rinnegan you can easy revive her as one of your _Paths of Pein_," Madara taunting, slipping into his Tobi voice at the end for good measure.

"I'll kill you!" the lone Ame orphan cried, firing dozens of his chakra disrupting blades in homes to skewer the immortal Uchiha where he stood.

His attempts were in vain as once again Madara phased out of reality only to reappear behind Nagato.

"You really were too naïve. Sending all your paths to Konoha to be destroyed while leaving your own – vulnerable – body here at home with me. Your lucky I have a need for you, otherwise…" Madara said as he lowered a hand down to Nagato's neck.

The Rinnegan bearer knew that his life was literally in the psychotic Uchiha's hands, but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to care. Yahiko's body was lost, Konan was dead, and his plan – the one he'd spent decades crafting and sacrificing for – was in shambles.

"Ah don't look so glum! You still haven't heard the best part yet…"

Gleefully Madara lowered his masked covered face down to Nagato's ear.

"I was the one who killed your parents to spark the Rinnegan within you," the man revealed before erupting into a fit of sadistic laughter.

A single tear trailed its way down the broken doujutsu user's face. His whole life, from beginning to end, had been orchestrated by this one, bitter old man.

'_Well no more!'_ the red head swore angrily as he pushed the pooled the last of his chakra to ensure the man's demise.

* * *

"What?" Naruto spoke as the unfamiliar sound of his own voice filled his ears. Realizing that he had spoke instead of thought, Naruto looked around to find that he wasn't being tortured to death anymore.

"The village!" the boy cried as he sprung to his feet. Thoughts of his home, and the destruction Pein brought to it, invaded his mind as he ran towards the nearest exit.

He needed to get back fast. He didn't know how long he'd been gone, or if anyone was still alive. Al he knew was he needed to get back, he needed…

Trip

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled.

Looking down, Naruto found the culprit behind his fall. A simple chain mounted to a Shiki Fuin seal on his stomach.

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto shouted irritably before giving the chain a sharp tug.

A decision he regretted almost immediately as a sharp pain lanced through his whole body. Deciding against brute force for once, Naruto opted to find what exactly was chaining him down then maybe he could find another – preferably less painful – way out of his dilemma.

Fortunately his answer was closer than he thought it would be, but what he wasn't expecting was for it to be attached to another him…

* * *

"What have you done!" Madara roared.

"I've halted the extraction processed and forced all the Fox's chakra back into the host, killing them both and stopped your plans," Nagato replied in a haggard voice.

His stunt took every last bit of energy he had, but even in the face of death the Rinnegan user found the energy to smile. He alone may not have saved the world from itself, but in killing the jinchuriki at least he saved it from Madara.

"I'll kill you!" the Uchiha raved before doing just that.

In a monstrous display of strength, Madara tore Nagato's torso from his machinery. Realizing that the man was still smiling, Madara gripped the Rinnegan bearers head like an over ripened fruit before ripping it clean off and hurling it through the stone walls that surrounded his domain.

"Years! Fucking years of planning gone!" Madara howled unaware of the last two living members of Team Seven battling just outside of the newly created hole.

"Manipulating the Mizukage and forming Akatsuki. All that time wasted!" Madara listed off angrily punctuating each item with a blast of Kamui. The space warping jutsu was taking chucks out of the mountain fortress with each blast, dangerously destabilizing the area where the remaining survivors of the conflict were battling.

"Not to mention hypnotizing the Kyuubi and purging all other bloodlines that may be able to control the beast," Madara continued, this time vanishing the wall that separated the extraction chamber from Pein's quarters.

Unbeknownst to Madara, his angry rant reached Sasuke's ears. The younger Uchiha paused as the implications of what his forefather just uttered settled in his battle weary mind.

"It was you!" Sasuke yelled before cutting his opponent down without so much as a second glance.

Sakura, who'd been fighting evenly with Sasuke up until that point, could only look on in shock as Sasuke literally charged in like a blood soaked battle god.

Madara however, was not amused, and saw his fast approaching relative as the perfect outlet for his rage.

"Amaterasu!" the Uchiha cried in unison, spreading the cursed black fire all around them.

Luckily Sasuke had forgotten that Sakura was a medic nin first and foremost, and was able to heal herself just in time to avoid being consumed by the unquenchable flame. However Pein and Konan's bodies weren't so lucky.

Grimly noting how fast the two Ame orphans were reduced to ash, Sakura quickly made her way to the nearest exit and found herself in the extraction antechamber.

Along with Naruto's dead body…

'_He looks so peaceful…'_ Sakura lamented softly as she reached down to touch her friend. Sadly the pinkette stroked her fallen teammates face, only to find that he was still warm to the touch.

Writing off the warmth as heat from the black flames burning all around them, Sakura let her touch linger as she studied the blonde's features.

Seeing Naruto's normally bright and cheerful face locked in the tranquil but expressionless mask of death, Sakura couldn't help but breakdown.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I failed. I failed to help Konoha, I failed to save Sasuke, but most of all I failed you. I-I know you can't hear this, but I still want you to know, I'm sorry. For selfishly pushing you to save Sasuke, despite how much it hurt you, for neglecting your feelings, and never once thanking you for all of it-,"

However before Sakura could say any more, Sasuke broken and battered body came careening out from Pein's chambers. Sasuke groaned – confirming he was still in fact alive – but was far beyond worse for wear.

Armless and missing his left eye Sasuke staggered to his feet, his pride unwilling to allow him to die on the ground like some sort of animal. Unfortunately for him Madara was having none of that.

"Amaterasu!" the ancestral Uchiha uttered as black flames consumed the last of his kin.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke cried using the last of his chakra to summon the spirit warrior.

Sakura, who was caught in the middle of the cursed doujutsu user's final battle, could only look on in horror as the nigh impenetrable bone armor stood firm against the onslaught. Further amazed, she watched as through sheer force of will Sasuke willed the legendary armor to fire one of its deadly chakra arrows at his opponent.

Madara countered with another blast of the Sun Goddess's unholy black fire, creating an explosion that consumed them all.

Sakura, through raw medical talent alone, managed to sustain her late sensei's regeneration technique long enough to survive the initial blast but knew her time was short.

Sparing a glance to her side, she saw that Naruto's body managed to survive that blast, the residual energies of his resealed demon still coating its faded vessel. Despite the fact that Naruto spirit had already departed, the demonic energies would continue fighting until the very last moment.

It was then she saw it, Naruto in all his original glory floating above his body. Wondering why he hadn't moved on Sakura then noticed the single chain linking her friend's spirit to his deceased body.

Naruto seemed to notice her gaze was focused on something behind her, a worried look etched onto his troubled features.

Apparently both the Uchiha were just as stubborn as she was, seeing as neither managed to die in the blast.

Sasuke now armless, out of chakra, and burned beyond recognition lay facedown, the shallow movement of his chest being the only sign of life he showed.

While Madara, who was better off only in the sense that he still had his arms and chakra, staggered forth unwilling to simply lie down and wait for death.

"To think a child could push me to the same point Hashirama did all those years ago. No matter I will escape with the same method I used that day. Izanami!"

Madara's eyes glowed darkly with the hellish light of the Amaterasu before his body was consumed with the flame. From the ashes rose his burning spirit; the only thing recognizable from his human body was his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**Now to take a body,"** Madara's voice echoed before setting his sights on Sakura.

Charging forth Madara's plan for reincarnation came to an abrupt halt when Naruto's spirit collided fist first into the flame.

"**How can you hit me while I have Izanami activated? No matter I'll just find another body,"**

However before Madara's spirit could leave Sasuke, having copied the last of the Mangekyou techniques mere moments before, now wrestled for control of Madara's spirit.

Sparing a glance to Naruto's spirit, the genjutsu weaving abilities of his cursed eyes sent Naruto one last message.

'_**I'm sorry, now end this all for good,'**_

Realizing what he must do, Naruto simply nodded to the spirit of his doomed friend before ripping the chain from his stomach with one gut wrenching pull.

The effects were immediate as a pain – greater than that of the extraction process – washed over Naruto's soul. Miraculously though Naruto somehow managed to stay conscious through the pain, and his noticed that he was now dressed in a black kimono set complete with an average length katana before his body disintegrated into the tiniest of particles.

His disappearance didn't last for long, because soon after a wave of energy – similar to youki but at the same time remarkably different – flooded the chamber and slowly Naruto's body began to reconstitute itself.

"**Oh what's this?"** Madara wondered aloud, having momentarily repelled Sasuke and fixed his gaze onto the spectacle before him.

Gone was Naruto and in its place was something more in line with his jinchuriki transformations. However aside from the three swishing tails, blood red fur, and gaping hole in its stomach, the feature that stood out most on the transformed container was the white bone mask that covered the beasts face.

A snarling fox mask…

Not waiting to see if his opponent could still damage his Izanami form, Madara opted to retreat and live to fight another day. Too Sasuke was about to let that happen.

Latching on Madara once again, Sasuke poured all of himself into weighing down the ancient Uchiha's spirit.

Naruto didn't hesitate and tore into the spirits without a second thought.

It tasted delicious, and Madara's howls of pain only serving as fuel for Naruto's hollow appetite.

Once Madara's soul was completely devoured Sasuke's soul, having being torn in two from his fight with Madara, drifted slowly – weary from all the fighting. However there was no rest for a soul as wicked as his, and from his wound a blind light escaped.

Revealing two skeletal figures guarding a hellish gate.

Slowly the gate opened before Sasuke allowing him to peer into the true face of Death.

His instincts screamed from him to run, but looking behind him he saw what that wrought onto his teammates before. Sakura lie dying and Naruto transformed himself into a monster all because he chose to run from Konoha – from them…

'_**Well no more!'**_ the Uchiha resolved, and after sparing one last look at his teammates, Sasuke walked willing through the gates of Hell.

Sakura watched with tear stained eyes as the doors closed, and she drew her last labored breath as the skeletal guardians crumbled into dust.

Naruto seeing both of these things realized that it was time for him to leave as well. Eating Madara's soul had revealed to him two uncomfortable facts. One being he enjoyed the taste, so much in fact that he was already hungry for more, and two…

He wasn't sure if he could stop himself from eating his friends' souls if he stayed much longer.

Choosing to exile himself before that happened, Naruto followed his instincts and tore open a portal in space.

Wherever he landed, only Kami knew.

Read and Review

Original Techniques:

Izanami (She Who Invites): The Sixth and final Mangekyou Sharingan technique, this ability is named after the Goddess of Death and Creation, and as such it gives the user power over both. By placing all their very spirit into their Amaterasu flame, the user can transfer their mind and chakra into another body achieving immortality.

Author's Note: So that's it. This is my premise for my Death of a Demon reboot. Just to make things completely clear Naruto is a hollow and he still has Kyuubi (that'll come up soon), however there are a few other things that make him special when compared to other hollow. One being his soul was a shinigami before changing which will also become a point of interest later so do remember it ;). Anyway I definitely will have the next chapter up sometime soon (I'm taking a good bit of advice to heart and making myself write at least one scene a day so that my fics will get finished) so watch out for the update.

Thanks again to everyone who has supported me, and anyone who has taken the time out to read this. And till next time…

Black Saint


	2. A New Mission

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Hollow speaking"**

_**Hollow Thinking**_

**Due note this story starts begins on a tangent where Naruto LOST to Pein during the Konoha Invasion Arc.**

Summary: He'd failed once when he lost to Pein, he wasn't about to blow this second chance even if it was in death…

* * *

Through The Shadow Of Death

Chapter Two: A New Mission

* * *

Naruto blinked. The world finally stopped spinning, and appeared to have dumped him off into a desert.

Taking a second to gain his bearings, Naruto toppled backward when he tried to walk forward only using his hind legs. The events leading to his transformation came rushing back to him, and for the first time he realized he was alone again.

However the newly created fox didn't have time to mourn his loss as three figures came into view.

"**Well look here boys, we have ourselves a newborn hollow,"** a humanoid lizard announced as he chuckled with his two friends.

"**Yeah I always like my prey fresh,"** the rat looking one added as he slowly circled around him.

"**Wh-What's a hollow?"** Naruto asked, finally finding his voice.

The sound shocked him. His usually sunny and emotion filled voice was now dark and strained, like whenever he called on Kyuubi's youki. His confusion quickly turned to caution when he heard the three laugh maliciously at his question.

"**He wants to know what a hollow is!"** the third creature of bunch yelled between chuckles.

"**Look her kid, since you're about to die anyway I guess I can tell you. You, me, and my two acquaintances here are hollow. We're all currently the lowest of the lowest, but you my friend are something below even that…"**

"**You're food!"** the rat hollow cried no longer able to contain his excitement.

A life of battle honed Naruto reflexes even before he became a hollow, and after the transformation his instincts only seemed to magnify that battle sense. So to him, what his opponent thought was a well planned surprise attack, was just a clumsy shot in the dark.

Naruto's counter, however, was brutal and effective. His three tails sectioned his opponent like a hot knife through butter, and as the rat hollow fell to the ground in shock the last thing he saw was Naruto's fangs closing down on his mask.

"**Ahhh-**,"

Naruto muted the cry with a fierce chomp, and the same enriching power that filled him after devouring Madara's soul came rushing back to him. Swallowing a bit more of the delicious flesh, Naruto became acutely aware of the gnawing hunger in his stomach.

And the two hollows slowly backing away from him looked mighty appetizing.

* * *

"What the-"

"Easy there miss!" a woman clad in a black kimono and white haori stated as she saved Sakura from falling flat on her face.

Looking up at the face that saved her, Sakura noticed that the person's outfit was similar to the one the man was wearing when she was approached while still in the Akatsuki's base.

Everything had happened so fast. One minute she was sitting alone, hover over her own body, then the next she was being stamped on the head by the pummel of a katana and dissolving into energy.

Seeing the girl's obvious confusion the kindly woman pulled her aside, and allowed her regain her bearings.

"Miss…"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," the pinkette supplied when she noticed the woman reaching for her name.

"Well Haruno-san, I am Unohana Retsu Captain of Gotei 13's 4th division and I would like to welcome you to Soul Society,"

"Wait Soul Society Unohana-taicho does that mean I'm-"

"Dead. Why yes you have passed from the realm of the living, although I will say it is rare for someone from your area to end up being brought here,"

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, her curiosity overriding her present distress over dying.

"Most souls don't have very much reiatsu, or spiritual energy, so they end up here for a time so that they can accumulate some in order to be reincarnated. However the people who reside in your area of the living world almost always have an unusual large supply of reiatsu and skip right to reincarnation,"

Realizing that the Elemental Countries mastery of chakra was probably the answer, Sakura nodded slowly as the implications sunk in.

"Were there any other cases like mine?" she finally managed in a small voicing, hoping against the odds that she wasn't left stranded alone while he friends went onto their next lives.

"Surprisingly yes. A large number of these reiatsu replete souls have been coming to Soul Society lately, and I have been order by Gotei 13's Captain Commander to investigate the cause,"

So Sakura told Unohana her story, and surprisingly the woman listened calmly to the description of her training, the war, and death without so much as flinching.

Well that was until she heard about Naruto's death and transformation. Motioning for Sakura to pause, the 4th division captain asked to repeat what she'd said.

"Are you sure that is what happened?" Unohana asked once again, only to get a sure nod from the pink haired teen.

Letting out a sigh, the serene woman didn't relish the thought of being the bearer of bad news.

"Haruno-san, this friend of your may be beyond saving. What happened to him is known as Hollowification; which is a process where a plus soul, such as yourself, is corrupted and turned into a creature that feeds on other souls. If what you say is true than your Naruto is most likely in Hueco Mundo, the desert home world of the hollows, a place not even a Captain such as myself would venture without due cause,"

"So there isn't any chance that he may have fought of the corruption and made it to Soul Society?" Sakura asked desperately, not willing to accept the conclusion given.

"No… Not unless your friend was killed and purified by a shinigami," Unohana uttered finally before wincing at Sakura's tearful reaction.

The ageless captain could relate to the feelings of loss and despair, she herself having lost countless friends over the course of her shinigami career.

"Well I'm not going to give up. I already failed one friend, I will not give up on the other!" the pinkette swore as she stormed away from the stoic captain.

'_It's better this way, that she know the truth, so that she won't wait and hold on to a false hope for the rest of her second life,'_ the 4th division captain added sadly, as she watched the young disappear into the masses.

However despite what logic and precedence told her, Unohana couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the last she'd hear of this.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

A bit of time passed since Naruto discovered what he become and over that time he learned that for a hollow survival was the only thing that mattered.

So Naruto did just that, and battle after battle proved that he was good at it.

Most hollows flocked to him because he was young and there was something about his reiatsu that was absolutely appetizing, but the quickly found out that he wasn't an easy meal.

After slay a few dozen or so of the lowly hollows that came looking to make a snack out of him, Naruto slowly began to understand the latent powers that were now residing inside of him.

The first of those powers to manifest was the Garganta.

While it didn't directly help him in battle, Naruto had taken to escaping to the human realm after particularly taxing encounters, such as his recent encounter with a pair of flying hollow.

Upon arrival in the human world Naruto decided to stay as far away as he could from civilization and opted to rest in the forested area nearby. His reasoning behind the decision was simple, human souls weren't worth the trouble.

The average human soul was only about a tenth as strong as a newborn _extremely_ weak hollow, and for him to even get a decent snack he would have to devour scores of humans before he was satisfied. Not to mention the thought hunting what he once was didn't sit well with him.

However that discomfort didn't apply to all hollow, and just as Naruto was about to make his way back to Hueco Mundo, the largest Garganta he'd ever seen was thrown open just outside the human town.

Immediately a wave of reiatsu hit him, and Naruto could only watch as the large hollow, at least sixty feet tall, stepped out of the dimensional portal.

BOOM

Naruto took off like a rocket, moving faster than he'd ever run before in his new form. If he'd taken a second to analyze what he'd done, he would have realized that he unlocked another one of his hollow powers, the high speed movement technique Sonido.

However his mind was currently occupied with thoughts of how to defeat the giant robed hollow making its way towards the city.

His opponent was large, the largest he'd ever faced, and robed from shoulder to foot in an obscuring black cloak, the only thing being visible was a large circular hole in its chest. Other than that it's only other discernable feature was its mask, which resembled most of the other hollows he'd seen except for the huge nose the jutted out the center.

Thankfully though it was slow, having barely made any headway from its arrival point, and also other than its huge feet the monster didn't seem to have any other way to attack the city.

'_**May have spoke too soon,'**_ Naruto realized when the monster began to collect a huge ball of reiatsu on the tip of its nose.

Summoning up the speed technique from before Naruto slammed claw first into the giant hollow, pushing its head to the side as it released its attack. Seconds later a loud boom rocked the area and a red beam painted the afternoon sky scarlet, alerting the humans that they were in danger.

Luckily for them however the giant hollow's attention was on squarely on Naruto, which he now recognized as a much more worthwhile snack than a small city worth of humans. The giant let out a fierce war cry, and with speed belying its size tried to seize Naruto with a hand that was hidden under its cloak-like skin.

Naruto reacted before his surprised mind even comprehended the attack, and dodged the blow with another burst of Sonido before attempting to chomp down on his opponent's arm with a powerful bite. Unfortunately his opponent saw the attack and batted Naruto into the forest before he could take a bite out of him.

If Naruto were a normal hollow the blow from the higher ranked beast would have down him in then and there, however Naruto was no ordinary hollow and because of his unique circumstances in life his powers in death were magnified.

An ominous black energy seeped from his injuries and dulled the pain at an alarming rate. Harnessing the power flowing within him, Naruto mimicked the giant's technique from before and began to collect his heightened reiatsu into a large, concentrated ball just in front of his mouth.

The giant copied the action, more than willing to participate in a battle of strength. Both blasts fired simultaneously and rocked the forest around them, ripping up trees from the ground and causing the sky to bleed crimson red once again.

Naruto, although inexperienced with the technique, drew on Kyuubi's stores of reiatsu within him tilting the scales of power in his favor. However in moment of clarity the hollow, seeing that its defeat was imminent, diverted the energy of its blast to the side so that when it was overtaken it only suffered part of its mask being destroyed rather than its whole head.

Naruto seized his chance and summoned his high speed technique yet again, this time successfully closing enough distance to bite into his opponent's flesh without any interference.

Naruto nearly howled in excitement at the taste. If the last hollows were delicious than this giant hollow was a gourmet meal. Taking another bite Naruto once again felt the addicting power rush that came with devouring his opponents, however unlike the last times he felt something within him change.

It was like a chorus of a thousand voices filling his head, telling him what to do, demand that he attack the town, and vying for control of his body. The experience was exhilarating and horrifying at same time.

Drawing on some of Kyuubi's reiatsu, the fox's energies did little to calm the storm in his consciousness, but did suppress the torrent of emotions long enough for Naruto to think.

Whatever he was changing into it was probably going to be ruled by little more than impulse and instinct, and from what he saw from his downed opponent sensing reiatsu was often the trigger for those reactions. Realizing the danger he now posed to the humans opened up a portal back to Hueco Mundo, before allowing the transformation to take its full effect.

* * *

"Excuse miss have you see a young man who looks about sixteen, is about his tall, and has spiky blonde hair," Sakura asked while using her hands to emphasize he description of her lost teammate.

The old shopkeeper sadly shook her head, and Sakura gave the woman a slightly depressed wave as she left her stand. During her search she had encountered most of the victims from Konoha's destruction.

Despite that Naruto, the person who she wanted to find the most, was still missing. Worry kept into her heart as she began to wonder if what Unohana-taicho said was true.

That Naruto damned himself to save her…

While she argued that Naruto was Kyuubi's jinchuriki and that he'd made similar transformations before, the captain's hauntingly accurate description of Naruto's actions and later transformation still provided irrefutable proof against her hopes that somehow her friend made it to Rukongai.

Not that she and her friends didn't search its entirety before conceding the fact.

Returning to the inn she'd rented out Sakura didn't get so much as through the door before she was bombarded for answers.

"Did you find him?"

"Is Naruto-kun safe?"

"Is he still as dense now as he was when he was alive?"

"No, no, and NO!" Sakura stated with particular emphasis as she shoved Kiba out of her face.

Her friends consisting of Team Eight and Ten in their entirety and Team Gai minus Lee and Gai sat around the cheap inn lobby as waited anxiously for any information. They'd been travelling for weeks and had crossed through all 320 Rukongai districts but still hadn't found hide or hair of the elusive blonde.

"I think we have to call it quits for now," Sakura said finally.

As expected there was a loud protest from some her companions – namely Kiba – however Hinata was the one to call for order, not Sakura.

"I believe Sakura-san is right. We've searched everywhere he could possibly be in Rukongai. The only place left on this side is,"

"Seireitei," Neji finished for his cousin.

A heavy air settled on the group as they thought about what that entailed. Only shinigami were allowed into the Seireitei, or the court of pure souls, which acted as the capital for all of spirit world. For them, residents of Rukongai, there was only one way to gain entry to Seireitei.

"I'm applying to the academy as soon as possible. Are any of you with me?" Sakura asked grimly.

The academy was a brutal place, especially for those who weren't of nobility. It was where shinigami, the defenders of all of Soul Society, were taught and trained how to purify hollow. It would be the Shinobi Academy all over again.

Unexpectedly though, Sakura found that her question may as well had been rhetorical as all of her companions replied yes to her call.

"It'll be troublesome, but Naruto would do the same for me,"

"Yes finally we can get some food!"

"I don't know about you forehead, but I'm ready to get out of these rags and into some more fashionable clothing,"

"Oi Ino is so petty, only joining the academy for the clothes. What we're looking for is the girls, isn't that right Shino?"

"Honestly Kiba you should think before you talk. I assure you 99 percent of the time it will stop you from sounding like an idiot,"

"Ouch, save the sharp words for the academy you two. You'll have plenty of time there to dice each other to pieces when you get a hold of your zanpakuto,"

"On would think that death would lessen your love for sharp and pointy objects Tenten, but I guess not even the Shinigami have that power,"

After hearing all of this Hinata turned to Sakura and with a solemn nod assured that girl that she to was willing to join the academy. Nodding in return, Sakura understood all too well why her shy friend was more than willing to go to such lengths for her teammate.

Hell a similar emotion nearly drove her to the ends of the world and back for a certain Uchiha that was currently resting in Hell.

Shaking those thoughts away Sakura silently crept back in her room with sleep being the only the only thing on her mind as the others prepared for their fateful journey to Seireitei.

* * *

Once again the voices in his head finally died down, and in these rare moments of clarity Naruto found out that his form had drastically shifted. The three tailed fox hollow that he'd grown accustom to was now a lumbering four armed monstrosity that resembled the giant hollow he devoured in the human world.

While the transformations had its pros: access to the new abilities like absolute defense Negacion and the red beam of power known as the Cero, its cons were far more crippling.

With every hollow he devoured, a new wave of scream voices would fill his head and attempt to usurp control of his body at every possible chance. And what's worse was the stronger the hollow he devoured, the more numerous and persistent the voices became to control his mind.

Fortunately as time passed after each meal the number and strength of the voices waned, unfortunately though that meant that the time to feed again was fast approaching.

So when the last voice died down Naruto immediately began searching the surrounding area for reiatsu signatures.

And to his luck there were seven signatures just within Sonido distance from him.

The sound of booming static filled the air as Naruto landed just outside of the group of hollows. His opponents, one Gillian and six Adjuchas, were already fighting as he expected. However instead of it being a free-for-all where he could just swoop in and pick off the winner, six of the hollow where teaming up on one opponent.

Realizing that he would have to even the odds or he too would be getting jumped, Naruto lashed out with all four of his cloak arms. A pair of arms grasped both the single Gillian of the group and the eel-like Adjuchas each and Naruto wasted no time devouring them before they could even react.

"Nakeem Di Roy! Grimmjow-sama a fox masked Gillian just ate two of our comrades!" the mantis like Adjuchas yelled as he friends were reduced to nothing more than wisps of reiatsu.

Now all the hollows, including the lone Adjuchas being jumped, turned their attention to Naruto just as he began to transform. Just as when he consumed the Gillian level hollow for the first time, consuming an Adjuchas level hollow automatically bumped him up to the next level.

Suddenly the shadowy cloak around Naruto's body began to billow before morphing into a perfect inky sphere that slowly began to encompass his massive frame. Once he was completely hidden by the shaded sphere, a numerous waves of energy began to emit from the orb as it slowly began to compress itself.

The remaining hollows stood stalk still, petrified by the energy the newcomer was exuding. Finally the sphere stopped shrinking and began to conform into another shape.

First a single pawed leg became visible, then another, and two more quickly followed. After that that sleek torso with six tails attached at its rear came into view. Lastly a pale bone white fox mask emerged from the shadowy blub with three blood red whiskers and a razor sharp snarl as decorations.

After that an explosion of red reiatsu rocked the area, kicking up sand and hollow alike.

The only hollow to remain on its feet was the leader of the six hollow group, the panther Adjuchas known as Grimmjow.

"What the…" Grimmjow muttered in awe as the red reiatsu seemed to paint life into the eyes and fur of his fox foe.

His awe quickly turned to shock as Naruto sprang into action; the fox hollow being just a split second too slow at pinning him down between his forepaws.

Leaping forth for a counterattack, Grimmjow was quickly forced back on the defensive when his opponent's bones on quickly began to multiple.

The panther Adjuchas could only watch in mute horror as jagged bones began to cover Naruto's spine and legs like an armor. Taking in the new features, Grimmjow was a bit weary to initial another attack just in case his opponent could pull off a similar trick again.

Naruto on the other hand had no such reservations, and with a Sonido enhanced lunged moved to take down his opponent. Grimmjow was no amateur though and easily saw through Naruto's charge and nimbly dodged the tackle, however just as he was slipping by the fox hollow a bladed bone came jutting out from along the side of Naruto's foreleg and cut deeply into Grimmjow's side.

"**It seems as though I've drawn first blood,"** Naruto taunted, relieved that he could once again speak. Despite retaining awareness of himself as a Gillian, speech always seemed to be outside his reach.

That and he had no one to talk to, which killed any incentive of learning.

"**Don't get cocky kid, you a hundred years too young to be taunting me about how to fight,"** Grimmjow shot back as his stomach wound finished healing.

Naruto attacked intent on proving him wrong, however even with six tails, bladed forelegs, and a larger frame the fox hollow couldn't so much as lay a nail on the panther.

Grimmjow on the other hand was providing solid proof of his statement before, and was tearing Naruto apart piece by piece.

After leaping out of the way of his opponent's tail 'darts', a static crackle filled Naruto's ears before Grimmjow cannonballed into his side.

Not much other than the panther's condensing laughter registered in Naruto's mind as he tried to regain his bearings, but after a few feeble attempts to regain his footing Naruto collapsed in a tired heap.

'_**Shit I'm not used to this body yet, and on top of that I'm still worn out from the transformation,'**_ Naruto figured desperately as he tried to stand back up again.

"**Regulate your reiatsu, it'll heal your wounds more efficiently so you fight sooner,"** a voice cried out to him.

Desperately Naruto did as he was told, and found that he could move again. Further focusing on calming his chaotic energies, the fox Adjuchas found that he could move easier and quicker than he had before.

Turning to his unexpected ally, Naruto realized that his savior was none other than the Adjuchas he helped before.

The hollow was a green goat like creature that just a bit large than him, and was heavily wounded everywhere except for its mask.

"**Naruto,"**

"**Nel,"**

And with that a silent understanding passed between the two. Focus on the enemy in front of you, and worry about the one behind you later.

Quickly Naruto returned to his fight with Grimmjow, his new found control evening the odds a great deal. Grimmjow was still faster, but the margin was no significantly smaller, and the panther couldn't capitalize on as many openings as before. Also as the fight drug on it was clear Naruto was stronger and better built to take damage, so as Grimmjow began to slow with fatigue Naruto keep coming back with the same amount of insane ferocity.

Grimmjow saw that felt that ferocity firsthand after Naruto turned his own speed against when batted him out of his Sonido with one of his tails. Reigning in his flailing reiatsu, Grimmjow decided he was done playing with his food.

"**Desgarron! Your finished now kid!"** the panther howled as blue bands of condensed reiatsu formed over his claws.

Jumping up, Grimmjow willed the energy to expand before slamming the now massive claws down on his foe.

Naruto didn't think he just reacted and lucky for him it saved his life. Because judging from the way his hairs stood up from how much energy the claws were emitting, trying to stop them instead of dodging would have gotten him killed.

"**Tenacious… I like that,"** Grimmjow taunted as he continued his assault, drawing his claws in a sweeping arc to catch Naruto.

Naruto dodged again using Sonido, this time cutting a path between Nel and her three opponents. Fortunately all of them had sense to dodge, just some slower than others.

"**Hey watch it Grimmjow!"** a bull like hollow shouted when the blue energy claw grazed by him. The momentary distraction cost his however, and Nel played up her advantage to the fullest.

"**Lanzador Verde!"** Nel called out as her horns began to glow a bright green and extended out into spear tip.

"**Edrad cover me while I save, Yylfordt!"** the mantis hollow cried as he used Sonido to overtake Nel's charge.

"**No Shawlong! There's its too strong!"** Edrad cried as Shawlong dug in to block Nel's to the giant armed hollow's words, Nel's attack proved to be too powerful and pierced directly through him and his Hierro before continuing on through Yylfordt behind him.

"**She's too strong… Run Edrad,"** Shawlong uttered weakly.

The tactician and lieutenant of Grimmjow's army lamented over the fact that his rise to Vasto Lorde ended so abruptly. What was supposed to be to be an easy picking was now making a meal out of him.

Funny how the way the world seemed to flip things back on its inhabitants.

'_**Ah that's much better,'**_ Nel added with silent relief, as the added reiatsu bolstered her own efforts to heal her wounds. Now having consumed both her opponent's comrades, Nel was confident that she could win the fight and escape with her life.

However the question was did she want to?

Sparing a glance to the fox hollow as she tore into the mask of her last opponent, she noted that he was still no closer to defeating the panther hollow Grimmjow than he had been once that overly large claw technique had been unleashed. In fact it seemed he was at the end of his rope by the looks of it.

'_**This fight is over,'**_ Nel thought neutrally, as she turned to leave Naruto to his fate.

And as if ordained by some being from above, Grimmjow finally decided to stop toying with his food and closed in on his prey from all directions.

However Naruto wasn't through yet.

Digging deep, Naruto pulled onto something deeper than Kyuubi and in a flash brought his own power up to bare.

A black flame, not unlike the one that covered Madara's soul when was consumed, covered all six of Naruto's tails. Without hesitation Naruto lashed forth this his tails and ripped straight through Grimmjow's Desgarron burning the hollow on his chest, from his hollow hole to just below his mask.

The panther hollow hit the ground with a heavy thud, completely spent from his prolonged usage of Desgarron and efforts to keep himself alive. Naruto was in a similar shape was well, not being nearly as skillful in managing his reiatsu and having spent his entire reserves on his last attack left him drained.

Neither could move so much as an inch, and were nothing more than a free meal to any hollow nearby hollow.

And as the world would have it, there was one for the occasion.

"**Come to finish what I started?"** Grimmjow asked Nel rhetorically, knowing that if the roles were reversed he wouldn't hesitant to dive into the meal.

However Nel made no move to justify his claim, but instead stared at the unconscious fox hollow in front of him.

Nel could sense a power within Naruto. Something that ran deeper than just a hollow's strength. It reminded her of the Shinigami Captain of legend, and down right frightened her to her core.

And despite how the pragmatic side of her howled for her to devour the fox hollow and take his strength for herself, a deeper understanding – her instincts perhaps – warned her that nothing good would come from killing Naruto. As if doing such would only assure her damnation.

Sparing one last glance at the sleeping fox, Nel then knew what she needed to do.

"**No, I don't intend to kill you here today Grimmjow. While it would be fitting that the predator become prey to his own prey, I find it much more fitting to let you live and see your fondest dream of becoming the new King of Hueco Mundo be taken from you by the one that defeated you here today,"** Nel announced as she lifted Naruto's frame onto her back.

"**What! That kid, he can barely keep up with me while I was playing with him. His win here was nothing but a fluke!" **Grimmjow argued as he struggled to move.

While what he said may have been true, something about Nel's words angered him more than he cared to show. The kid may have defeated him, but it was only because he pulled some powerful flame attack out of his ass... Right?

Nel didn't indulge Grimmjow anymore and with a burst of Sonido disappeared into the desert night, fully intent on completing her new mission of making Naruto King of Hueco Mundo.

Read and Review

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I tried to stick to my Steven King Challenge (dubbed the King's Challenge from now on), of writing 2,000 words everyday and ended up with the worse case of writer's block ever. I know I want this fic to play out, but the setting of everything is so important that nothing seemed to come out right for the longest.

Well thankfully that's done and I can focus on advancing the plot, which by the way I'm sorry about the little that happened this chapter. Hopefully Naruto's first encounter with Grimmjow makes up for it (because best believe they will be having a lot more).

Also before anything says anything. I KNOW NARUTO'S EXPERIENCES AS A HOLLOW AREN'T ACCURATE. There is something about Naruto that keeps him sane, despite the fact that he has spirits warring for dominance within him and I will definitely get into the specifics later but for now chalk it up to Kyuubi Sealing weirdness (HUGE HINT by the way).

Lastly I'd like to say, thanks again for all the support of this reboot. I will definite try to make it worth your while, so be on the look out for another update soon as well as a Gift of Fire one as well. Till next time…

Black Saint

Completed 08/15/10


End file.
